Robert Bird (c1765-1823)
Robert Bird's origins are currently unknown. The year of 1765 for his birth has been estimated from his burial record. Based on a later census record for a person who is likely to be his brother John, it is also assumed that he was not born in the county of Essex. 1st Marriage Robert married Sarah Crosby on the 19th May 1791 at Tendring in Essex. She was the daughter of Joseph and Sarah Crosby and had been born in Colchester. Witensses to the marriage were Joseph Crosby (likely a relative of Sarah) and Elisabeth Inglish. They were married by banns and Robert signed the register with his mark. It appears that Robert had a brother John who had married in the same church in Tendring in 1786 to Esther Syrat, a widow. Robert and Sarah settled in Tendring and raised their family there. Death of Children Several of Robert and Sarah's children were to die in infancy. The first was son Robert who was buried in 1799. Next was another son named Robert who died in 1808. Thirdly was son John in 1809. They are all buried in Tendring. Death Robert died and was buried at St Edmund, King and Martyr Church in Tendring on 22nd May 1823. He was 57 years old. Although she never married again, Sarah lived with another man after Robert's death. In the 1841 census, she is living with a man by the name of John Bird, who is the right age to be the brother of Robert who married Esther Syrat in Tendring in 1786. John's wife Esther died in 1825 (two years after Robert), and it is after this that John and sarah may have started sharing a household. John was recorded as being 'not born in county', which meant he had been born outside of Essex. If this is indeed Robert's brother, than it is likely that he was also born outside of Essex. Sarah outlived Robert by 41 years. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Robert and Sarah Bird (nee Crosby)' References *Essex Parish Registers - SEAX *Free REG, (http://freereg.rootsweb.com/cgi/SearchResults.pl?RecordType=Marriages&RecordID=3562179), marriage of John Bird and Esther Syrat *Free REG, (http://freereg.rootsweb.com/cgi/SearchResults.pl?RecordType=Marriages&RecordID=3562202), marriage of Robert Bird and Sarah Crosby *Free REG, (http://freereg.rootsweb.com/cgi/SearchResults.pl?RecordType=Baptisms&RecordID=11008431), baptism of John Bird, 1791 *Free REG, (http://freereg.rootsweb.com/cgi/SearchResults.pl?RecordType=Baptisms&RecordID=11008456), baptism of Sarah Bird, 1793 *Free REG, (http://freereg.rootsweb.com/cgi/SearchResults.pl?RecordType=Baptisms&RecordID=11008518), baptism of Susanna Bird, 1796 *Free REG, (http://freereg.rootsweb.com/cgi/SearchResults.pl?RecordType=Baptisms&RecordID=11008566), baptism of Robert Bird, 1799 *Free REG, (http://freereg.rootsweb.com/cgi/SearchResults.pl?RecordType=Burials&RecordID=7603822), burial of Robert Bird, 1799 *Free REG, (http://freereg.rootsweb.com/cgi/SearchResults.pl?RecordType=Baptisms&RecordID=11008609), baptism of Hannah Bird, 1800 *Free REG, (http://freereg.rootsweb.com/cgi/SearchResults.pl?RecordType=Baptisms&RecordID=11008679), baptism of Robert Bird, 1804 *Free REG, (http://freereg.rootsweb.com/cgi/SearchResults.pl?RecordType=Baptisms&RecordID=11008712), baptism of Edward Bird, 1806 *Free REG, (http://freereg.rootsweb.com/cgi/SearchResults.pl?RecordType=Baptisms&RecordID=11008745), baptism of Esther Bird, 1807 *Free REG, (http://freereg.rootsweb.com/cgi/SearchResults.pl?RecordType=Burials&RecordID=7603925), burial of Robert Bird, 1808 *Free REG, (http://freereg.rootsweb.com/cgi/SearchResults.pl?RecordType=Burials&RecordID=7603941), burial of John Bird, 1809 *Free REG, (http://freereg.rootsweb.com/cgi/SearchResults.pl?RecordType=Burials&RecordID=7607677), burial of Robert Bird, 1823 *Free REG, (http://freereg.rootsweb.com/cgi/SearchResults.pl?RecordType=Burials&RecordID=7607705), burial of Esther Bird, 1825 *"England and Wales Census, 1841," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/MQ2J-C7H : accessed 18 Aug 2013), Sarah Bird, 1841 *"England and Wales Census, 1841," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/MQ2J-C74 : accessed 18 Aug 2013), John Bird, 1841 Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Married in Tendring Category:Died in Tendring